A Very Merry Christmas
by Policorninjpoo
Summary: Its Christmas time. The war with Gaea is over, and everyone is finally resting, excited for the next step in their lives. Soon, everyone will be bundled up at Annabeth’s dad’s cottage, having fun with friends and family, and spending the holidays with eachother.
1. A Very, Merry, Crowded Christmas Eve

It was a very nice night out. The wind blowing, drizzles of snow, falling by the side, and the best part, hot cocoa in front of the fire, in a vacation cottage, up on a mountain.

Annabeth has these thoughts, cuddled up by the fire. Her dad had lent her the cottage for her and her friends, as long as no funny business happened or anything blew up. But she worried for each minute that came by, hoping, any minute, Percy would be here.

'He is so hopeless' she thought to herself. 'Why is he never on time!'

She scooted closer to the fire, feeling lonelier than ever. She was literally, any second, about to host a week long vacation for about 9 demigods. And a few others that aren't demigods. But still, OVER 9!

She heard a knock at the door. To make sure it was one of her friends, she peered out the window. The snow was coming down harder. Outside, sat Percy, with a week of supplies, and two pairs of skiis. To Annabeth, skiis were a surprise. She never knew Percy could do that. She couldn't even skate!

She hurried to the door, excited to be in her boyfriend's arms, after months since the war with the Earth Giants.

She unlocked the door, cold wind filling her bones, making her shiver in her Christmas pajamas.

Percy smiles at the sight of her. "Hey Wise Girl!"

"Haha! Hey Seaweed Brain!"

Annabeth pulled him into a kiss, her warm lips, touching his frigid ones. 'At last' she thought to herself.

She finally pulled away, and invited him inside. Annabeth helped Percy out of his jacket and boots, and led him to the fire.

"You know what would make this even better Wise Girl?" Percy asked when Annabeth handed him his hot cocoa.

"No. What would that be?" she chuckled.

"You and me, and all our friends, having fun, huddling by the fire, drinking hot cocoa, on Christmas Eve, all of us exchanging gifts."

"That does sound nice." Annabeth sighed. "Maybe we could make that happen. It is Christmas Eve after all. And it's only 2 o'clock, and it's getting dark. I hope this week will be great."

"It will be, Wise Girl." He pulled Annabeth into a kiss. Just then, they heard a knock at the door.

"Whoops!" Annabeth chuckled. "Sounds like more guests!" She hurried to the door, opened it, and found Jason and Piper at the door.

"Merry Christmas!" they said in unison.

"Merry Christmas you guys! Come on in!" Annabeth exclaimed.

She led them inside and set them by the fire. Percy came up to them, gave Jason a bro hug, and said hi to Piper. He handed them both a hot chocolate.

Annabeth soon had her hands full. More and more of her friends came. Next was Leo and Calypso. Then came in Nico and Will. Grover and Juniper came by too, along with Thalia, then Reyna. Rachel came by too. By now, Annabeth forgave her for liking her boyfriend. And to make things crazier, Tyson and Ella came too. Oh. And the Stoll brothers, Travis and Conner. And Clarisse. Why Clarisse, Annabeth never figured out. Finally, Hazel and Frank showed up. A bit late, but they showed up.

Finally, everyone was curled up by the fire, drinking hot cocoa. But Annabeth was in her room with Percy, freaking out.

"I CAN'T DO THIS PERCY! What if it turns into a disaster! What if everyone gets mad! What if I FAIL!" Annabeth started sobbing, Percy was trying to comfort her.

"It's ok Wise Girl. Everything will be fine."

"What if it doesn't turn out fine?"

"Then we'll figure it out."

Annabeth wipes her tears, and walked downstairs. It was time to sing some songs, and some stories.

The Stoll brothers went first. They sang 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer' with some minor changes. Hazel told some of her favorite stories, back when she was living with her mom. And Clarisse, surprisingly, sang 'Frosty the Snowman'. Boy did that surprise many of them. Soon, it was 10 o'clock at night, and everyone was ready for the gift exchange. But they called it 'Secret Santa', just for fun.

Hazel went first, not actually knowing what 'Secret Santa' was. She got a beautiful necklace, decorated with many gems, like diamonds, and gold. There was only one person she could think of that would give her such a thoughtful gift. Two, actually. Her first guess was Frank. To her surprise, she was wrong. Her next guess was Nico. She was right.

It was now Nico's turn. He got a sweatshirt that said, 'Sounds Gay, I'm In'. "LEO!" He roared. He chased Leo around the cabin, who was laughing the whole time. Now it was Leo's turn. He got a poster board of himself, dressed up as the time when he and Hazel met Echo, and almost killed by Narcissus. He fainted.

This continued for almost an hour, until it came to Percy's turn. He got a memory book. Pictures from every adventure he's been on since the day he killed the Minotaur. He could only guess one person. Annabeth. He thanked her and kissed her, Annabeth laying her head on his lap.

She got a computer. "A computer?" She asked. "What..." she opened it. Inside was all of Daedelus' inventions. It WAS Daedelus's laptop!

"Oh my god!" Annabeth exclaimed, tears streaming down her face. "This is amazing. It's even fixed up! How... how..."

"I got it Smarty Pants." said Clarisse. "I hate to admit it, but I actually got you something valuable. I heard you lost it, so I went and retrieved it. I barely had enough time to get back here.

Annabeth then wept into tears even more. She tackled Clarisse in a bear hug. "Ok Blondey, no need to be all soft." Annabeth hugged her tighter. So tight in fact, Clarisse almost passed out.

Pretty soon, they were all exhausted and headed upstairs. Annabeth, of course, had figured it all out.

She and Percy would room. Then Jason and Leo. Piper and Hazel. Frank and Tyson. Calypso insisted on rooming with Rachel. Though it was a pretty strange combo. Thalia and Reyna. Nico and Will. Ella and Clarisse, The Stoll brothers together, and Annabeth squeezed Juniper with Ella and Clarisse. Clarisse seemed to be calmer and nicer all of a sudden. And Grover was squeezed in with Frank and Tyson. Frank insisted on it.

Soon, everyone was bundled up in bed, sleeping away, excited for the week to come.


	2. I Act Like A Little Kid

Day 1: Christmas Morning

I woke up with a start, chest pumping, eyes alert. I had thought I'd heard something. But it was just the alarm clock.

 _Why did I forget to turn that off?!_ I scolded.

I hit the off button. I looked to my side, Annabeth was still, her chest heaving. She turned to face me, her eyes fluttering open. She smiled.

"Hey Sunshine," I whispered.

"Hey Percy. It's Christmas ya know.

How could I forget. I raced downstairs, Annabeth telling for me to slow down. It's Christmas. There is no slowing down.

Under the tree were hundreds of presents. I ran back upstairs. I banged on everyone's doors, yelled at them, I even jumped on their beds. The only person that got the special treatment was Nico. I dragged him downstairs. No one sleeps on my watch on Christmas.

I jumped up and down, everyone running down, clearly annoyed. When Leo saw the presents, he joined me.

And Annabeth, obviously, made us wait. She sorted our presents. Party-pooper much?

When she finally let me open my presents, I tried to guess them. I got a new surfboard, fish pajamas, a fish costume (haha. very funny Leo. thanks.) I got some new saddles for Blackjack. I didn't get much more after that. A winter scarf, some blue boots, face paint. Yea. Not much, but ok.


End file.
